Cantar triste del hada oscura
by DGMMFT 148
Summary: Se había cansado de aguantar tanto. Ella había intentado ser su amiga a pesar de que viera que no se separaba de natsu... Pero esto ya había sido demasiado. Ahora iba a enseñarla que natsu era suyo y que quien se atrevía a traicionarla de esa manera lo pagaba muy caro... Songfic de "El Cantar de la Luna Oscura" de mago de Oz
1. La caída del hada

Hola gente! Como han estado? Bueno yo vengo a traerles un fic para que no se aburran tanto mientras publico el siguiente capítulo de "nueva generación"(no imaginaba que ese fic fuera a gustar tanto (dentro de los que he escrito es el que más reviews seguidores y añadidos a favoritos tiene) así que para hacer más amena la espera espero que este fic sirva

:-)

Como he visto tantos fans del nalu he pensado que también debería hacer algo que les gustará (_**aunque no se si esto será de su agrado**_)

De todas formas esta idea me rondaba la cabeza desde hace un tiempo y como vi que mi otro fic se iba a alargar más de lo previsto decidí ponerlo ahora. El fic constará de dos capítulos:uno(este) que será historia y el siguiente que será un songfic con una canción que ya diré en el próximo capítulo.

DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE SOLO LA HISTORIA.

_Cursiva: flashback_

"Comillas":hablan los personajes

**CANTAR TRISTE DEL HADA OSCURA **

"No podía creérselo...Por qué había tenido que pasar eso?"pensaba llorando una chica en el bosque. Era alta aunque estaba encogida sobre sus piernas. Su cabello albino le caía sobre la cara pudiendo solo ver un poco de sus ojos azules de los cuales no paraban de salir lágrimas. Parecía estar muy dolida por algo...

"Aún recordaba cómo todo había terminado así"

_**(Flashback PVO lissana)**_

_Desde pequeños siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos... Incluso se podría decir que más... Habían sido una familia... Claro que consideraba a fairy tail como su familia y también a sus hermanos... Pero natsu y happy eran diferentes...ellos tres eran una familia:el padre la madre y el hijo... _

_Además él le había prometido salvarla siempre que estuviera en peligro e incluso habían prometido que se casarían cuando fueran mayores...Pero las cosas se empezaron a torcer cada vez más hasta que fue imposible arreglarlas..._

_Lo primero fue esa misión en que fue con mira-nee y elf-nichan en que su hermano perdió el control de su takeover y la dejó casi muerta siendo absorbida por el ánima hasta edolas... La felicidad que sintió cuando vio que natsu y happy habían venido a por ella no la podía describir...al igual que cuando pudo volver a abrazarlos de nuevo en earthland... Allí ya vio que habían pasado muchas cosas desde que se fue... Y que había nuevos miembros en el gremio... Como lluvia la maga de agua, gajeel el dragon slayer de metal,wendy la dragon slayer del cielo y charle su exceed...también vio que pantherlily uno de los generales de edolas (la cual la había apresado por pensar que era una "espía" o algo así) había hecho buenas migas con gajeel... Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue una chica rubia de más o menos su edad que no parecía despegarse de natsu y happy...y más extraño aún ellos parecía que disfrutaban de su compañía.._

_Su hermana luego le explico que era lucy heartfilia una de las miembras más recientes junto con wendy. Natsu la había traído al gremio mientras buscaba a Igneel y ella les había contado que se había escapado de casa porque no soportaba estar encerrada allí desde que murió su madre (...)_

_Cuando mira-nee acabó todo pensó que si natsu la había traído sería una buena chica. _

_No tardó en encajar en el nuevo se alegraban de que estuviera de nuevo con ellos... Además no tardó en hacerse amiga de los nuevos miembros. A pesar de lo que había pensado al principio lucy y ella se hicieron muy buenas amigas además descubrió que la chica era una maga celestial. _

_Sin embargo el gran cambio fue cuando atacaron los dragones después de los grandes juegos mágicos que se celebraron en magnolia... _

_Al parecer natsu y su grupo habían conocido a la lucy del futuro y esta les había contado la tragedia que ocurrió en su época. Según vio después natsu había quedado un poco traumado después de ver morir a la lucy del futuro y desde entonces no se había separado de ella. Todos decían que acabarían juntos pero ella como una gran idiota no le daba importancia porque creía que sólo eran buenos amigos y que natsu solo se preocupaba de ella como hacía con todos...ella sabía que para él era muy importante y por eso siempre estaba con ella... Que estúpida fue..._

_Unos años más tarde decidió que ya había esperado bastante... Necesitaba decirle a natsu lo que sentía por el... Pero cuando le dijo a sus hermanos lo que pensaba hacer no entendió la reacción que tuvieron... _

_Vio que tanto mira-nee como laxus tenían una cara de... ¿lastima?por ella y como elf-nichan intentaba decirle algo pero evergreen le pisaba el pie como diciéndole que se callara... En ese momento no entendía nada solo pensaba en la reacción que pondría natsu cuando al fin pudieran cumplir la promesa que hicieron de pequeños... Y sin pensarlo más corrió hacia la casa de natsu... _

_Cuando llegó se encontró con la puerta abierta... lo cual no la extraño ya que sabía que casi nunca la cerraban. No le encontró en la cocina ni en el salón... Lo que le llevó a pensar que seguramente estaría en el dormitorio... Se río mientras pensaba cómo podía despertarle... _

_Ojalá nunca hubiera hecho eso..._

_Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación se encontró con algo que nunca espero ver... Había tenido razón en que natsu estaba durmiendo... pero lo que no pensaba era que estaba durmiendo con "alguien"... Y no era precisamente happy... Las sabanas cubrían la mayor parte de los dos cuerpos aunque dejaba ver la parte superior desnuda de ambos... natsu acostado sobre la cama y lucy recostada en su pecho ambos tomados de la mano..._

_No sabia como reaccionar... Lo único que pensó fue que ella sobraba allí y se fue tan rápido como había venido mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a asomar en sus ojos...ahora entendía la expresión en la cara de sus hermanos... Ellos sabían esto pero no querían hacerla dañ todos en el gremio ya lo sabían y por ello esas miradas que veía que les echaban a ambos... Ella sería la única tonta que aún no se había dado cuenta... O no había querido darse cuenta... _

_Ni siquiera se fijó cuando se chocó con "algo"...Solo salió corriendo hacia el bosque de magnolia sin fijarse a donde iba solo hacia delante... Hasta que tropezó con una raíz de uno de los árboles. Se fijo que se se había adentrado mucho en el bosque... A su derecha había un pequeño lago de agua en el que se sentó para poder desahogarse a gusto.Y allí se quedó..._

_**(PVO Happy)**_

_Mientras en la casa de natsu un exceed azul se frotaba la cabeza dolorido.."aye... Que a pasado? Fuera quien fuera ya podía tener cuidado! decía enfadado. Sin embargo ese día no podía enfadarse ya que había tenido una cita con charle... La exceed estaba un poco afectada desde que wendy había empezado a salir con romeo y como era de esperar el no iba a dejarla sola._

_(...)_

_"No entiendo por qué te molesta tanto... no te alegras de que wendy sea feliz?"decía sin comprender por qué la cara de la exceed cambiaba radicalmente cada vez que veía a los dos magos juntos o hablando de ir a una misión solos. _

_"¡No lo entiendes! si ellos dos terminan juntos wendy terminará por olvidarse de mí"decía con una cara mitad triste mitad frustrada_

_"Eso es una tontería"dijo el "eres la mejor amiga de wendy te crees que se va a olvidar de ti tan fácilmente?.Ves que natsu se haya olvidado de mí aunque esté saliendo con lucy? O que gajeel se haya olvidado de lily aunque salga con levy? O que sting y rogue se hayan olvidado de lector y frosh aunque estén saliendo con yukino y aira?"_

_Charle pensó que por muy difícil que fuera creerlo (por no decir imposible) happy tenía razón. Todos los dragon slayer habían terminado con alguien y ninguno de los exceed se había quejado... Al contrario todos estaban encantados con las parejas de sus amigos... Y ella sólo se comportaba como una egoísta queriendo que wendy solo estuviera con ella..._

_"es extraño que tengas la razón en algo "dijo riendo y mirando al exceed. _

_"charle itai desu"decía mientras se hundía._

_"pero supongo que debo darte las gracias"dijo girandose... te apetece dar una vuelta?"dijo tendiendo la pata a happy _

_U...una vuelta?!... tu y yo solos?! eeeee...eeee... No sabia que pensar esto podia ser una cita...Su primera cita con charle finalmente después de tanto tiempo... A...aye!dijo tomándola de la pata._

_"Pero antes de que te confundas"... dijo charle "esto NO es una cita"solo es un paseo entre dos amigos"dijo mirando al exceed al cual solo con ver la cara se veía lo que pensaba._

_Aunque... en el fondo reconocía que le agradaba que happy siempre estuviera pendiente de ella... Le gustaba saber que tenía a alguien así para estos momentos"_

_Cuando llegaron a fairy hills charle había tomado la decisión de hablar con wendy y pedirles disculpas a ella y a romeo por comportarse así...aunque le dejaría bien claro al chico que si se le ocurría hacer daño a wendy tendría un serio problema._

_"muchas gracias por lo de hoy"dijo besándole la mejilla a happy cerca de los bigotes" acto seguido se fue volando... no tenía ganas de aguantarle cuando se "recuperara"de la impresión._

_(...)_

_"Charle... decía con cara de bobo... al final iba a pasar como con natsu el seria el primero que conseguiría pareja de todos los exceeds...y le dejaría bien claro a lector que charle era solo suya..._

_"Nnn...?qué es eso?"decía fijándose que había algo en el suelo (aparte de todo lo normal que solía haber en la casa) "un diario? dijo mirando las páginas. Esta letra...me suena mucho... y si la persona con quien me he chocado era...oh no entonces tenemos un problema...NATSU! dijo llamándolo... _

_**(PVO lissana) **_

No importaba cuánto intentara pensar algo bueno de todo esto...todo lo veía negro...maldición es que no era justo! Todos en el gremio tenían a alguien a su lado: Gray había reconocido que él también quería a lluvia

gajeel y levy habían comenzado a salir juntos, romeo y wendy también pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, también sus hermanos tenían a alguien a su lado (aunque mira-nee había estado ayudando a todos ella había terminado cayendo también en su propio juego) además se veía que tanto laxus como evergreen estaban felices con ellos. Incluso erza y jerarl habían podido declararse (y últimamente kinana iba demasiado a "misiones" con ella y crime sorciere de lo cual el nuevo miembro y ex-miembro de oración seis erik tendría algo que ver)pero lo cual no le importaba lo más mínimo. Incluso en los demás gremios estaban todos felices... Entonces por qué ella tenía que ser la única que debía quedarse sola?... No entendía por qué... Apretando los dientes y las manos pensaba que desde que volvió de edolas todo su sufrimiento y dolor tenían un nombre: LUCY. por su culpa natsu la había olvidado casi completamente... Y mientras ella la había robado el sitio que le pertenecía con él...ella tenía la culpa de todo...

(...)

Mientras en el gremio todos se acercaban a una mesa donde natsu lucy y happy estaban sentados con una libro en el centro... Al parecer happy había tenido razón en su suposición de de quién era ese libro...

"Nee-chan debimos habérselo dicho"decía elfman mirando el libro

"Solo quería que no sufriera mucho..."decía mirajane con los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar "pero al parecer solo he empeorado las cosas"..decía tapándose la cara con las manos.

"No te culpes"decía laxus pasándole la mano por detrás... Tu solo hiciste lo que creías correcto"

"Claro" dijo levy participando en la conversación "todos en el gremio lo sabíamos así que somos tan culpables como tú"dijo sonriendola e intentando hacer que se sintiera mejor.

"Sea como sea tenemos un problema ahora"siguiente diciendo levy por qué no creo que esto se vaya a arreglar fácilmente"decía mientras volvía a leer las páginas que minutos atrás había enseñado happy...

"Es de mala educación cotillear las cosas de los demás"dijo de repente una voz detrás suya...

"LISSANA!"dijeron todos a la vez ninguno la había oído entrar...

Bueno pues esta es la primera parte próximamente subiré la segunda

¿Qué creéis que pasará? ¿Cómo creéis que reaccionarán todos?

Si queréis ponérmelo en los reviews.

Nos vemos! :-D


	2. El sufrimiento del hada

Hola gente aquí vuelvo esta vez a terminar (por fin) uno de los fics que tenía pendiente por acabar pero como explique me ha sido imposible hacer nada hasta hace poco (un demonio llamado universidad me lo impedía) jajaja XD...

En fin aquí traigo el segundo y último capítulo de "cantar triste del hada oscura" (yo como muy listo no quise decir qué canción iba a poner en este pero luego me acordé de que la había puesto en la descripción del fic...)Bueno paro de enrollarme:

DISCLAIMER:FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE SOLO LA HISTORIA AL IGUAL QUE LA CANCIÓN PERTENECE AL GRUPO MAGO DE OZ.

**Negrita: narración **

_Cursiva: letra de la canción_

_**NA: Va primero la letra de la canción y luego la "historia"narrada además los personajes están fuera del gremio y están también los tres de crime sorciere (jerarl merudy y erik) **_

_**La caída del hada **_

–"Sin embargo vamos a tener que pensar como solucionar esto porque no va ser nada fácil... –"decía levy pensativa

–"Es de mala educación cotillear las cosas de los demás –"dijo alguien a sus espaldas –"LISSANA! –"dijeron todos asombrados ya que nadie la había visto y menos oído entrar...

–"menos mal pensé que lo había perdido... muchas gracias por guardarmelo happy –"dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba y cogía el libro

**Nadie se esperaba esa actitud por parte de la strauss...o sea se supone que ya lo sabía todo... entonces por qué estaba tan feliz como si no pasara nada? Todos estaban haciéndose la misma pregunta hasta que mirajane rompió el silencio:**

–" lissana... yo... –"decía casi con lágrimas en los ojos –"yo lo siento mucho siento no haberte dicho nada antes –"dijo con la voz rota

–"Mira-nee no se porque te disculpas –"dijo tocándola el hombro y sonriendo de la misma manera que había entrado... –"lo has hecho con la mejor intención tu solo querias ayudarme no te culpes tanto –"

–"Li...lissana...–" dijo lucy también con la cabeza agachada y con la voz quebrada... –"yo... Yo lo siento mucho de verdad no tenía ni idea de esto si lo hubiera sabido jamás me habría metido donde no me llamaban... –"

–"Ya he dicho que no pasa nada –"dijo lissana mirándola –"como tu misma has dicho no lo sabías así que solo has hecho lo que cualquier chica haría...natsu no es de mi propiedad no puedo hacer que sólo esté conmigo es lógico que tenga más amigas no?...así que no le des más vueltas

_(comienza a sonar la guitarra) _

**Sin embargo había alguien no estaba nada tranquilo... Cierto mago de pelo azul parecía distraído o buscando algo... Y eso no pasó desapercibido para nuestra maga pelirroja **

–"jerarl... ocurre algo?–" preguntó erza viendo la cara de preocupación del mago

–"hace tiempo que noto un aura oscura en el ambiente...pero no se de donde viene... –"

–"Tu también lo has notado verdad –"dijo erik –" apesta a sentimientos negativos pero no consigo averiguar de donde proceden...

**Mientras tanto lucy y lissana se habían alejado bastante del resto del grupo y parecía que estaban hablando **

–"Que bien... –"dijo levy respirando tranquila –"tenía miedo de que esto terminará mal pero veo que no será así... gracias a mavis...

–"seguro que estas bien –"decía lucy que aún no creía que la albina se estuviese tomando TAN bien lo que había pasado...

–"claro –"decía lissana sonriendo mientras la miraba –" estoy perfectamente...

En ese momento jerarl pensó en algo " I si en realidad ese aura oscura fuera debido a... No...en ese caso debía hacer algo enseguida si no quería que ocurriera otra catástrofe como la suya y la de sus compañeros... –"LUCY ALEJATE DE AHI YA! –" gritó todo lo que pudo dando a los demás más de un susto... A qué venía eso...?

¿? Lucy apenas lo oyó cuando oyó algo más proveniente de la chica que tenía al lado...

...comparado con cómo vas a estar tú...–"dijo lissana mientras la cara le cambiaba drá brillo en los ojos le desaparecia y cambiaba por unos ácidos que sólo mostraban ira y rencor acumulados... Y aunque seguía sonriendo se podía ver que esa sonrisa mostraba de todo menos afecto...

_(comienza el violín) _

– Así que lo sientes eh? –" dijo mientras un aura mágica se concentraba a su alrededor... NO ME HAGAS REÍR! –" la gritó mientras toda esa aura "explotaba"y se expandía por alrededor creando una especie de paredes mágicas que las separaban del resto del grupo

_Es el país de la luna oscura _

_Es la habitación deshabitada _

_Es la más bella criatura _

_Es la dama descorazonada _

–"Qué es esto?–"preguntaron todos viendo que no podían ir más allá de donde estas "barreras" habían aparecido

–"Son barreras de aura –"dijo jerarl –"los magos las pueden hacer aparecer cuando desean algo con toda su alma... Y según la fuerza de voluntad que tengan para conseguir eso estas barreras son más o menos fuertes –"

_Apuestos galanes la cortejan _

_Y de aquellos que lo han conseguido _

_Con el paso del tiempo la dejan _

_Y ella llorando escoge el olvido _

–"por qué?... POR QUÉ? –" decía lissana apretando los dientes...

–" Por qué tu y no yo?por qué tuviste que ser tú?... –" Yo le conozco desde hace más tiempo hemos ido a misiones igual que contigo tiene la misma confianza con las dos...Entonces por qué te ha elegido a ti?!–"

–" Lissana...–"

–" CÁLLATE! NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR MALDITA FALSA!–" decía con auténtica rabia en su rostro –"como pudiste darme ánimos para esto si ya sabias que no lo lograría,como te atreves a llamarte "mi amiga" después de hacerme eso!...–"

–" Yo... verás... yo no quería... –"

–"Animal soul!... Tigre de dientes de sable! –"dijo lissana mientras su ropa cambiaba a un top ocre (el que usa cuando se transforma en tigre pero en color dorado un poco viejo) con unas "pieles"que le cubrían manos y pies los cuales terminaban en garras... En la cabeza llevaba una pequeña corona parecido a una diadema y tenía el pelo suelto y un poco más largo de lo normal... Incluso parecía como si sus dientes hubieran crecido algo...

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh _

–"lissana por favor... no quiero pelear...–" decía lucy

–"Que pena... Por qué yo sí!–" dijo mientras se lanzaba a por ella

_De olvido vive y de olvido muere _

_Cómo planta en jardín olvidado _

_Sabiendo que nadie la quiere _

_Sabiendo que nadie la ha amado _

**Lissana atacaba sin piedad intentando llegar a puntos clave para que** **lucy no pudiera moverse...** **Ciertamente parecía un animal salvaje **

**Esta por su parte sólo podía esquivar todos los ataques que la venían... Pero cada vez lissana era más precisa y había más veces que sus garras le causaban heridas ;superficiales si pero que le causaban cada vez más molestias al moverse **

_De olvido vive y de olvido muere _

_Cómo planta en jardín olvidado _

_Sabiendo que nadie la quiere _

_Sabiendo que nadie la ha amado _

**De una patada en el estómago lissana mando a lucy contra un árbol **

**Esta intentó levantarse pero el dolor iba cada vez en aumento y le era muy difícil mantenerse de pie. Apoyándose contra el árbol se llevó la mano a su cinturón pero vio que le faltaba algo **

–"buscabas esto?–"le dijo lissana mientras sujetaba un manojo de llaves doradas y plateadas en la mano

–"Mis llaves!–"

–" Mmmph... –" dijo arrojando las llaves al suelo –"que pasa lucy -chan? no eres capaz de hacer nada si tus queridos espíritus?–"

–"No te creas –" dijo sacando su látigo estelar –"no quería llegar a esto pero si así están las cosas tendré que ponerme seria –"dijo lanzando su látigo contra ella

–"cierra el pico estúpida –" dijo lissana mientras enrollaba el látigo en sus garras y tiraba hacia ella haciendo que lucy saliera atraída hacia ella y hundiendo sus garras en ella en cuanto la pudo alcanzar

Lucy pudo evitar el ataque certero pero el ataque le desgarró un costado el cual empezó a sangrar...

Lucy cayó al suelo con un golpe seco mientras lissana la miraba pisandole la cabeza y riéndose:–"que pasa lucy -chan ya no quieres jugar más?–"

_Es la inocencia perdida _

_Es la vejez negada _

_Y unas lágrimas perdidas_

_María vive desesperada _

–"lissana por favor detente! –"decía mirajane desde fuera contemplando como todos el horrible espectáculo –"no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir!...

–"cuánto tiempo más vamos a tener que estar aquí sin poder hacer nada?–" Pregunto laxus impaciente

–"te crees que estamos de brazos cruzados? –"le respondió erik –"llevamos todo el tiempo hasta ahora intentando anular la barrera... No se que le habrá hecho lucy a vuestra hermana pero para crear una barrera de semejante fuerza tiene que estar pensando en hacerla de todo menos ayudarla...

–" Que pasa lucy? Sientes dolor, sientes tristeza? Quieres que pare?–"decía lissana mientras sujetaba a lucy por el pelo y unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos –"pues sufre maldita voy a devolverte todo el sufrimiento que me has causado! –"dijo lanzandola por los aires de nuevo mientras salía corriendo a por ella de nuevo

_De olvido vive y de olvido muere _

_Como planta en jardín olvidado _

_Sabiendo que nadie la quiere _

_Sabiendo que nadie la ha amado _

_De olvido vive y de olvido muere _

_Como planta en jardín olvidado _

_Sabiendo que nadie la quiere _

_Sabiendo que nadie la ha amado _

–"Ya está–" dijo merudy anulando finalmente la barrera –"demonos prisa o pasara lo peor...

Lissana mientras seguía atacando a lucy...

_Ieooooo _

Una vez...

_Ieooooo _

Y otra...

_Ieooooo _

Y otra...

Lissana por favor detente! gritaban todos corriendo hacia ella

**Sin embargo no llegarían a tiempo ya que antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada lucy habría recibido el golpe final... O si...**

–"regulus impacto! –"se oyó decir a alguien envuelto en una luz cegadora

–"Ggg... gruñó lissana al sentir el golpe en ella –"... Loki bastardo –"... dijo antes de desmayarse por el impacto del ataque

–"llegue a tiempo –...dijo el espíritu celestial suspirando... –"lo siento lissana pero aunque seas un miembro de fairy tail como protector de lucy no permitiré que la hagas daño...–"

Eso junto con los gritos de sus compañeros llamandolas a las dos fue lo último que escucho lucy antes de caer inconsciente también debido a las heridas...

Bueno gente pues con esto termina el fic aunque ya aviso que la historia NO (haré una continuación de la historia en otro fic para más adelante)

Una vez terminado también el fic de "nueva generación"tengo ya nuevas ideas para nuevos fics y nuevas parejas así que nos leemos otro día

_Reviews? :-D_

_Me hacen muy feliz y me alimentan el escritor interior_


End file.
